


Perfection

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [33]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Slash, Swearing, Top Jensen Ackles, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Jared is finally released from prison. But Jensen isn't willing to give up on him that easily.





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the smpc Challenge  
beta'd by jdl71

Misha smiled widely as he watched Jared walking through the doors of the prison. It had taken a lot of work to get Jared's case appealed, but Misha had put in the hours, and _finally_, after almost a year of being imprisoned for a crime he hadn't committed, Jared was free. As soon as Jared was close enough, Misha pulled him into a tight hug, clapping the younger man on the back. “Oh, it's so good to see you outside of this place, man,” Misha greeted. “You feel like you've bulked up a bit.”

A small smile came to Jared's lips when Misha hugged him, the younger man returning the gesture. “Yeah, I might have,” Jared answered at the comment about his size. “I mean, there wasn't much else to do in there other than hit the gym.” Well, there was also time to spend with Jensen. 

The thought of Jensen had the smile on Jared's lips instantly falling away. Jensen was still locked up in there. And aside from visiting hours, there was no way for Jared to see him again. And Jensen had made it pretty damn clear that he didn't want Jared coming to see him. Jared remembered it like it had been yesterday, although it had been almost a month ago at this point.

_Pain flared through Jared's back where it scraped against the cool cement of the cell wall. He hissed in a breath as he bit into his bottom lip, keeping the moan that wanted to rip from his throat at bay. “J-Jensen,” he breathed, his fingers digging into Jensen's shoulder. “Oh God, please...Jen?” He wasn't even sure what he was begging for – he just needed to get the words out._

_From his position on his knees, Jensen looked up at Jared through his lashes, smiling around the hard cock between his lips. His hand came up to fondle Jared's balls, his index finger gently brushing against Jared's perineum before he gently nudged against Jared's puckered hole. Slowly, he pulled off, letting Jared's dick slip out of his mouth with a loud _pop_. His fingers curled around Jared's hips, forcing the younger man to face the wall._

_When Jensen flipped him so that he was facing the wall, Jared's hands shot out in front of him so he wouldn't face plant into the cement. A shocked groan escaped him when Jensen's tongue swiped over his hole, his fingers curling against the wall in front of him. “Ungh...Jensen, please? God, feels so good.”_

_Again, Jensen licked across Jared's most intimate part, fingers kneading the firm globes of Jared's ass before he spread the younger man's cheeks. “You want me, don't you baby?” Jensen smirked, his teeth closing over Jared's left ass cheek. A wide smile came to Jensen's lips when Jared gasped in surprise, the younger man nodding emphatically. “Say it,” he ordered. “I want to hear you say the words. Beg for me, baby.”_

_“Jensen, please, I want you. You know I do,” Jared assured his lover. “Please, Jensen? I always want you. Please?” He could barely hold back the urge to moan when Jensen's finger breached him. Without thinking, Jared pushed back against Jensen's finger, biting into his lip when the pad of Jensen's index finger brushed against his prostate. “OhmyGod, please?”_

_Slowly, Jensen added a second finger, biting into the meaty part of Jared's ass once more. “You're mine,” he growled against Jared's flesh. Another smile came to his lips when Jared breathed the word _yes_. There was no doubt in anyone's mind in this whole prison who Jared belonged to – Jensen loved it. _

_After a few more seconds of preparation, Jensen pulled away from his lover. Standing at his full height, Jensen pressed his hands against the wall on either side of Jared's head, bracketing the younger man against the wall. His nose pressed into Jared's hair, breathing in the younger man's scent. He knew that Jared had a court hearing to get to today, but he didn't care. He was going to take his time with this. After all, it wasn't like he was too thrilled about the younger man leaving him. That was actually the last thing he wanted. But he also didn't want Jared to be in here when he hadn't done anything wrong. That wasn't necessarily fair. _

_He was a little rougher than he had to be when he reached for Jared's chin, forcing the younger man to turn his head so he could capture his lips. Jensen shoved his tongue into Jared's mouth, mapping out the hot, wet cavern. “Don't make a sound,” Jensen warned when he broke the kiss. As soon as he received Jared's nod, Jensen reached between them, gripping the base of his shaft before he gently guided himself in to Jared's waiting body._

_Just as he was told, Jared kept quiet. His head fell back, resting against Jensen's shoulder as his lover bottomed out against him, bracketing Jared between his arms once more. He waited a few minutes before he tried to move, giving his body time to adjust to the invasion. When he finally gave that experimental shove back against Jensen, pleasure shot through his whole body, forcing Jared to bite his lip once more. _

_As if he could read Jared's mind, Jensen slowly pulled back until just the tip of his cock was left inside Jared, slamming back inside moments later. He smiled once more when Jared's head fell forward, Jared's shaggy hair covering his face. Damn, the kid was beautiful. Leaning in, Jensen nipped at the back of Jared's neck, tongue sliding over Jared's flesh to his ear. “Stay quiet. Can't let the guards know what we're doing in here, baby.”_

_That was the only warning Jared received before Jensen gripped his hips and set a brutal pace for them. This wasn't about being gentle and letting Jared know how much he loved him. And he did – Jensen thought he'd never find someone to love in his lifetime, but Jared had proved him wrong. And that's why he needed Jared to stay away from him – stay away from this place. Jared made Jensen vulnerable. And vulnerability in here got people killed. _

_It wasn't long before both men we shivering in pleasure, their orgasms ripping through them both almost in unison. When Jensen pulled out of Jared, he moved to the bottom bunk where Jared usually curled up around him as they slept, taking a seat. “When do you have to be at court?” Jensen asked, using the blanket to wipe the evidence of his orgasm off of himself. _

_Court – Jared had almost forgotten. “Um...I don't know. I have to be there at noon, but I don't know what time it is now, so, I don't know,” Jared answered. Grabbing his clothes, Jared started to get dressed, biting into his bottom lip as he searched for the right words to say. “So...if I win my case...can I come see you?”_

_Every muscle in Jensen's body tensed when Jared asked if he could come see him. “No,” he answered gruffly, pulling his clothes back on. He could see that his answer upset the younger man, but he couldn't allow himself to care. “If you win your case, I don't want you to ever come back here. You should just forget about me.”_

_“Jensen,” Jared started, only to have the older man walk away from him. Jared watched as Jensen exited the cell, feeling like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest and stomped on._

A slap on his arm brought Jared back to the present. He smiled weakly at Misha, the action not meeting his eyes. “I'm good,” he answered his friend's silent question. “I just wanna get outta here, okay?” He returned Misha's nod as he climbed into the truck, leaving the prison, and Jensen, in the rear view mirror.

**~~**

** Three Weeks Later **

Misha rolled his eyes as he listened to Jared rattle off another half-assed excuse for why he couldn't go out with the gang again tonight. It had been three weeks since Jared had gotten out of prison and he hadn't hung out with them once. As soon as Misha had dropped him off at his apartment, Jared had closed the door, and Misha was worried he hadn't opened it since. Trying to get Jared to come out was like trying to pull teeth these days, and Misha didn't understand why.

Again, he rolled his eyes, making a left hand turn onto the road that would take him to Jared's apartment. “Dude, come on! It's been three weeks, and I feel like you haven't left the house since you got out of prison! The gang wants to see you! We just wanna celebrate that you're free and all is right in the world again! Just come out for one drink!”

One drink? With Misha that always turned into more. But Jared knew that Misha was right. He hadn't done anything really since he'd gotten out of prison. Thankfully, he'd been able to find a job at an animal shelter working part time, but other than that, he stayed home. And when he was home, he usually just spent his time thinking about Jensen. He wanted to go see him. He wanted so badly to just see if he was alright. He wanted to touch him, and lay in bed with him just one last time.

But that wasn't going to happen. Jared had a feeling that if he showed up at the prison and tried to see Jensen, the older man would refuse to see him. And Jared wasn't sure he could handle that level of rejection – not from Jensen.

Sighing, Jared finally agreed to go out with the group. “Alright, I'll come out for one drink,” he answered. He could picture Misha's victory dance is his head. “I'll be ready in ten minutes. But I'm not staying out late. I have an early shift at the shelter tomorrow, Misha.”

That conversation had taken place three hours, and about ten beers, ago. Jared was way past buzzed, and he just wanted to go home. But none of his friends were ready to call it a night. The bar they were currently in was only a few blocks away from Jared's apartment, so he decided that he would just take it upon himself to walk home. He didn't bother telling his friends that he was leaving – they would only try to talk him out of it. Instead, he'd text Misha in the morning and let him know that he was home safe.

Without a single word to anyone, Jared ducked out of the bar, starting his short walk home. He didn't even realize that he was being followed as he simply focused on putting one foot in front of the other. The last thing he needed was to fall on his face and have to explain any cuts or bruises to his boss in the morning. 

After just a few minutes, Jared was outside of his door, fumbling with the keys to the apartment. He had just managed to get the key into the lock before someone slammed him against the door, pressing their body tightly against his. Roughly, Jared pressed his hands against the door, trying to knock the other person off of him. “What the hell?” Jared ground out, his intoxicated body unable to keep up with the commands that his brain was throwing at him. “Get off me!”

“Is that what you really want?” the man whispered, hot breath fanning over Jared's cheek. His body was already responding to Jared struggling beneath him, his hard, jean clad cock pressing against Jared's thigh. “You always were so good at begging for just the opposite, baby.”

When the man spoke, Jared's body stilled. “Jensen?” he breathed, instantly relaxing against the man's touch. No, this wasn't possible. Jared was drunk – his mind was playing tricks on him. “Jensen...h-how are you here?”

Lips pressed against Jared's neck, causing the younger man to whimper. “I had to see you,” Jensen breathed against Jared's skin. “I couldn't take it any more. So I got out.” He shushed Jared when he tried to ask more questions, Jensen reaching for the keys hanging out of the doorknob and opening the door. He gave Jared a gentle shove into the apartment before he stepped inside, closing the door behind himself. “It's easy to escape once you've paid off the guards, Jay,” Jensen explained, taking the younger man's hand and all but dragging him further into the apartment. 

It didn't matter that just moments before he'd seen Jensen, Jared had been well on his way to being drunk. He was completely sober now. Jensen was here – he was really here, and Jared wasn't going to miss a single moment of this. “Are you really here?” Jared asked, just needing to be sure that he wasn't having some kind of elaborate, alcohol induced dream.

Smiling softly, Jensen nodded. “I'm really here, baby,” he assured the younger man. “Get on the bed. It's been too long. I need you.” He didn't give Jared a chance to argue, instead crushing their lips together as he walked toward the bed, forcing Jared to walk backward with him. “Do you need me, too?” Jensen breathed against Jared's lips, hands groping at every inch of Jared he could reach. “Miss me as much as I missed you, baby?”

Not hesitating for a moment, Jared nodded. “Yes,” he breathed between kisses. “Need you so much, Jen. I thought about you every day. I _wanted_ you every day.” The backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed, Jared dragging Jensen down on top of him when he fell onto the bed. “Don't leave me again. Please, Jensen? Never leave me.”

Tears were pricking at the edge of Jared's eyes as he begged Jensen. His lips crushed against the older man's once more as his hands scratched and clawed at Jensen's clothes, trying to get them off so he could feel his lover's flesh. 

They were both naked in record time, their hands roving over every inch of flesh they could reach. “Lube?” Jensen asked between kisses, eager to get inside his lover. It had been too long since he'd been able to touch Jared. After having him every day – wherever and whenever he wanted him – for almost a year, three weeks without him seemed like an eternity.

Jared's cheeks heated with the question, his stomach dropping. “I-I don't have any,” he answered, eyes dropping to the bed. “I haven't...I've never been with anyone else, Jen. I didn't need it for anything. I...I thought I would never see you again when I got out.”

Shushing Jared, Jensen quickly padded to his jacket that had been thrown haphazardly on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Digging through his pockets, Jensen finally pulled out the lube he had stashed in there. “Don't worry baby,” he smiled, climbing onto the bed with Jared once more. “I brought some for us.”

Quickly, Jensen popped the cap, coating his fingers liberally before he teased Jared's pucker with his index finger. Both men let out a moan as Jensen's finger slipped inside Jared, the younger man's inner muscles clamping down on Jensen's finger. “So tight baby,” Jensen moaned. Gripping Jared's left thigh, Jensen guided it toward his shoulder. “Throw your leg over my shoulder, baby.”

Not hesitating, Jared did as he was told. Again, he moaned when Jensen added a second finger. “Jen...” he breathed, biting into his bottom lip as his hips rocked back against Jensen's fingers. “Please?” He needed Jensen to be inside him right now. Three weeks had seemed like forever. Especially since Jared thought he was never going to see Jensen again after leaving the prison. “Please...I need you inside me, Jensen, please.”

Again, Jensen shushed Jared. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the begging, but the last thing he wanted to do was lose control and hurt Jared by moving too quickly. “Let me open you up, baby,” Jensen instructed. “Don't wanna hurt you.” He merely rolled his eyes when Jared assured him that he wasn't going to hurt him, adding a third finger alongside the first two.

Once Jensen felt that Jared was prepared enough, he pulled his fingers away. He made quick work of lubing up his cock, throwing Jared's left leg over his shoulder again as he lined himself up. “You don't have to be quiet anymore, baby,” Jensen instructed Jared. “You can be as loud as you want, okay?” A wide smile came to his lips when Jared nodded, Jensen slowly pushing into him, not stopping until he was bottoming out against the younger man. 

As Jensen had instructed, Jared was as loud as he wanted to be, practically crying out in pleasure when Jensen finally breached him. He practically bent himself in half as he pushed up onto his elbows, crushing his lips against Jensen's as the older man stilled his movements, giving Jared time to adjust. “Move, Jen, please? I need to feel you, babe. Please?”

Jensen didn't need to be told twice, pulling almost completely out of Jared before all but slamming back in. On the next thrust, Jensen made sure to angle his hips, hitting that magic spot inside Jared that would have him seeing white.

“Oh God,” Jared moaned when Jensen's cock hit his prostate, his head thrashing from one side to the other on the pillow. His hands moved to grip at Jensen's back, pulling the older man impossibly closer before his right leg hooked over Jensen's left thigh. 

When Jared's hands moved up his back, Jensen quickly pushed them away, instead slamming them against the mattress. He pinned Jared's arms to the bed tightly with an iron grip on his wrists, not caring when Jared cried out. “No touching today, baby,” he explained, nipping at Jared's earlobe. “Just want you to feel me with your body, baby. Just lay back and take it.”

Jared whimpered when Jensen told him he wasn't allowed to touch, fighting back the urge to argue. He knew Jensen didn't like it when he didn't obey. And Jared wasn't interested in making Jensen mad today. So, instead, he just did as he was told – laid back and took it. After all, it wasn't like this was unpleasant. Not even a little bit. 

His hands balled into fists as he felt his orgasm approaching, hips rocking back to meet Jensen's with each thrust. Using the grip his leg had on Jensen's thigh, Jared bucked his hips, rubbing his dick against Jensen's abdomen to create just the right amount of friction.

Feeling his body start to tingle with the need for release, Jensen gripped Jared's wrists more tightly. “Say my name,” he growled, biting into the soft flesh of Jared's exposed neck. “Say it, baby. Tell me who you belong to.”

With the lust fogging his brain, Jared almost didn't hear Jensen's order. However, when Jensen's grip on his wrists tightened, Jared was brought back to reality, groaning softly in pain as his hands flexed against the mattress. Jensen seemed to be in a mood tonight – Jared wasn't sure if he liked it, or if he should be scared of it. “Y-You,” he grunted. “I belong to you.” His hips rut faster against Jensen's abdomen, groaning in pleasure as he felt his balls draw up close to his body.

“_Say my name_,” Jensen repeated, biting at Jared's neck once more. “I wanna hear you scream my name when I let you cum, Jay.” He didn't like to have to repeat himself. If Jared couldn't listen, then he wasn't allowed to reap the benefits of sex.

Crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, Jared all but shouted, “Jensen!” His erection had dwindled a little at the pain that shot through his shoulder when he was bitten, but he was just on the cusp now again. “Oh God, Jensen, ungh...please. I'm yours. Please...m'gonna cum. God...Jensen!”

That was the only warning he got before Jared's spunk was splashing against his chest and belly, their movements rubbing the sticky release into their skin. Jensen couldn't stop it when Jared's tight muscles clenched around him, his own orgasm ripping its way through his body. Jensen barely remembered to roll off to the side to prevent himself from crushing Jared as he pulled out of him.

As soon as Jensen rolled off him, Jared rolled onto his side, slinging his arm over Jensen's waist. “I missed you,” he whispered, fingers stroking over Jensen's sweaty skin. “I was so scared that I was never going to see you again, Jensen. I thought about coming to see you at the prison, but I thought you would refuse to see me. And I couldn't handle that.”

Jensen's index finger pressed against Jared's lips, quieting the younger man. “I'm here now,” he promised. “I'm never leaving you again, okay? You're mine.” Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Jared's, fingers carding through the younger man's hair as he pulled him impossibly closer. 

A knock on the door interrupted any further action, Jared groaning softly as he pulled away from Jensen. One look at the clock told him that it was well after midnight. “Who the hell could be coming here this late?” Jared muttered to himself, rolling his eyes as he rolled off the bed. Quickly yanking on a pair of old sweat pants, Jared moved to the door, ready to make whoever was interrupting them leave.

Before Jared had a chance to say anything, Tom Welling came bursting through the door. “Jared, what the hell?!” he demanded, shaking his head. “You can't just leave the bar and not tell anyone where you're going! We were worried about you! We thought something had happened! Misha is losing his mind!”

Honestly, Jared had meant to text them, but with Jensen coming back, he'd forgotten. “Yeah...I'm sorry,” he apologized, shaking his head. “I meant to text you guys, but I just...I forgot.” It was a lame excuse, and he could tell from the look on Tom's face that he wasn't about to let him get off that easily.

“Jared, we were worried,” Tom repeated, frowning deeply at his friend. “If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. I already feel like I lost you once when you were falsely imprisoned. I can't go through that again, Jared. I just can't.”

It was obvious that Tom was highly intoxicated, so Jared didn't put any stock behind his words, really. He and his friends were all pretty close, so Jared didn't really think anything of it when Tom spoke. “I know, Tom, I'm sorry,” he apologized once again. “I didn't mean to forget. I just...I have a lot on my mind right now. And I have to be up for work in a few hours, and I just forgot.”

When Tom reached for him, cupping his cheek, Jared stepped back, brows knitting in confusion. “What-What are you doing?” Jared asked, eyes darting to his bedroom door just a few feet away from him. Jensen was in there, and Jared knew that he wouldn't like it if someone else was touching him. 

Hurt flashed on Tom's face when Jared pulled away from him. “I didn't come here just to make sure you were okay, Jay,” Tom admitted. “I needed to tell you something. I've been holding this in for so long, and then you got locked up, and I thought I'd never have the opportunity to tell you this. But now, it's like I have a second chance. And if I don't say it now, then I know I will never have the courage to do it.”

Slowly, Jared shook his head, backing away from Tom. “Don't,” he pleaded, knowing exactly where this was going. “Tom, you're drunk. I think you should just go home and sleep it off. It's been a long night, and it's late. We both have to work tomorrow. Just...I'll text you tomorrow, okay?”

Without hesitation, Tom shook his head, taking a step closer to Jared in order to close the gap he had put between them. “I just need to say it,” Tom argued. “Just once. I just need you to know. Please just let me say it. I have to.”

Again, Tom reached for Jared, even as Jared shook his head and told him no once more. However, before he could make contact, he was rushed from the side, someone slamming into him and knocking them both to the ground. 

It took Jared a minute to process what was happening. When he realized that Jensen was on top of Tom, using him as his own personal punching bag, Jared quickly snapped out of it. “Jensen!” he yelled, moving toward the older man. “Jensen, stop! Please, Jen, stop!” When Jensen didn't listen, Jared reached for him, catching his arm before he could land another blow. “Stop!” he shouted, scared hazel eyes locking with dark, angry moss greens.

Seeing Jensen so angry had a war waging inside Jared. On the one hand, it was extremely sexy. The lengths Jensen would go to keep him safe – he'd never experienced anything like that before. It was hot, actually. On the other hand, though, Jared was scared. There was a very fine line between love and obsession. And if Jensen was willing to hurt people for him, Jared wasn't sure where they stood in regards to that line. “Please stop?” Jared whispered, not breaking the eye contact they had.

Realization washed over Jensen as he looked at Jared. “You're scared of me,” Jensen whispered, pushing himself away from Tom's broken and bloodied body. Reaching for Jared, Jensen cupped the younger man's cheek. “You know I'd never hurt you. You do know that, right?”

“Yes, I know that,” Jared assured Jensen, nodding. “But he's my friend, Jensen. You can't just...attack my friends. This isn't prison!” Frowning deeply, Jared continued, “People are going to touch me, Jensen. Human contact is a part of everyday life. You can't go around attacking everyone who touches me.”

A deep frown came to Jensen's lips at Jared's words. “Jay, he was about to attack you. I _saved_ you.” When Jared shook his head and tried to argue, Jensen interrupted him. “You said no. You were backing away from him. And he was coming onto you. I wasn't going to let him get far enough to touch you. I told you the next time someone tried to hurt you, I'd stop them before they had a chance.”

Love swelled up inside Jared's chest at Jensen's words. “I...I know you did,” Jared nodded. “But Jen...he's my friend. We-We need to call the hospital. He needs help.” Quickly, Jared turned to head into the room to grab his phone, but Jensen stopped him. “Jensen, I need my phone.”

Shaking his head, Jensen explained, “I can't be here when they come. If people see me out, they're going to come after me. I wasn't released, Jared. I _escaped_. They're looking for me. I just came here because I needed to see you.”

It hadn't even occurred to Jared that no one could see Jensen. “I...but...Jensen, he needs help,” Jared explained, the war waging inside him clear on his face. He didn't want Jensen to have to go back to prison – he needed him out and with him. But he also couldn't let his friend bleed out in his living room. 

Jensen kept eye contact with Jared as he gripped the younger man's biceps. “Come with me,” he pleaded. “We'll call the hospital on the way out of town. Call in an anonymous tip, baby. We'll be long gone by the time they get here.” Cupping Jared's cheek, Jensen continued, “I need you to be with me. And I can't be here – in this town. Hell, I probably can't be in this state. Maybe even this country. Come with me.”

Barely taking a second to think about it, Jared nodded. “I have to get dressed,” he explained. He didn't look at Tom as he moved toward his room, grabbing a hoodie and pulling it on over his bare chest. He then grabbed his duffel bag, tossing a few items inside before he sat on his bed so he could pull on his socks. Once he was completely dressed, Jared shoved his feet into his worn sneakers. “Okay, let's go.”

Once they were in the car Jensen had stolen from an empty lot, Jared called 911 to report there had been an accident. He didn't think too much about Tom as he watched the road in front of him. Jensen pulled him out of his own head when he placed his hand on his thigh, Jared turning his attention to the man who had made him change his entire outlook on life. Smiling widely at Jensen, Jared scooted closer to the older man. “I love you,” he whispered, head resting on Jensen's shoulder as they continued to speed down the highway.

Another smile came to Jared's lips when Jensen pressed his lips to Jared's forehead. He then turned on the radio, allowing Classic Rock to blare through the speakers as they started this new chapter in their lives.


End file.
